


It's Not a Secret (Arata & Yagami)

by Rahenna



Series: Ace of Hearts [24]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaki and Yuki work very hard to keep their relationship a secret.<br/>Unfortunately for them, everyone else eventually figures out what's going on, though not all at once.</p><p>Arata and Yagami are hanging out together (and with Maro!) and "happen" to catch a glimpse of something that wasn't meant for their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Secret (Arata & Yagami)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> [Adults Always Lie](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/lies/)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**Arata & Yagami ~ Wednesday, November 15, 2017**

"Reo-Reo, have you seen my cell phone?"

"Arata! How many times have I told you, _don't call me that_!"

"Too slow!" Arata laughed, dancing back to dodge Yagami's poorly aimed kick. "Anyway, Reo-Reo, how many times has Arata told _you_ not to kick people?"

Yagami folded his arms over his chest with a _humph_. "I'll never stop kicking you, idiot! Anyway, why are you asking me about your cell phone? It's not my job to keep track of your stuff."

"Ugh, and it was the newest model, too. Arata had it in the cafeteria during lunch, and it wasn't in the classroom when I went back to check." Arata sighed and plopped down on one of the many benches that edged the school courtyard. "What should we do~?"

"What's this _we_? Don't bring me into it!"

"But! We're friends, aren't we?"

Somehow Arata's bright smile made Yagami blush. "S- shut up! Anyway, why don't you ask your stupid weasel to go find it? That's what you always do."

"Ahhh, you're so mea~n! Maro is a _ferret_ , not a weasel!"

Yagami sat down beside Arata, crossing his legs. "Close enough. So send your _ferret_ out to find your phone. I'll wait here and see if he can really do it." He pulled his headphones up to his ears and slipped one hand into his pocket to unpause his mp3 player.

Whatever Arata said next was impossible to hear, but with Maro leaping out of his pocket and dashing off toward the school building, it was obvious that the ferret was obeying his master's command. _So weird_ , Yagami thought, watching the long, furry creature dash off. The thought was half for Maro, and half for Arata - who the hell could talk to ferrets anyway? Or rather, it seemed that Arata could talk to cats as well, or at least command them. He'd heard something about some ridiculous ninja training nonsense that Asahina had organized right before summer break.

A cold hand slid into his uniform jacket and gripped the back of his neck. Yagami jumped up with a curse, ripping off his headphones to glare at Arata. "What the hell, Arata?! Don't suddenly put your cold hands on someone!"

"Bu~ut, you weren't paying attention to Arata! I've been talking the whole time, and you just put your stupid headphones on and ignored me." His bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Hey, these are _not_ stupid headphones! They're top quality, with a balanced sound, lots of detail in the bass line, and they're incredibly comfortable too!"

"Hahaha! Of course the only thing you'd pick up on is that Arata called your headphones stupid. Reo-Reo, you really are super focused. Oops!" Arata pulled his feet up onto the bench, avoiding a cheap shot at his shin. "Honestly, you need to stop kicking. Arata doesn't want to end up with a nasty bruise on his leg."

"Then you should stop calling me that!" Yagami cautiously sat back down, this time keeping more distance between himself and Arata. "And don't you dare touch me with those cold hands again! What's with you, anyway? I've never met anyone with such bad circulation before. Isn't that bad for your diving?"

"Ehhh, are you really worried about Arata? That's flattering." Arata smiled. Yagami was so easy to tease, it was impossible to _not_ do it. And anyway, if he didn't like being teased so much, he would learn to stop reacting so strongly. _It's just a bit of fun for him too. He'll never admit it, though._

"Shut up, no one said anything about being worried. I'm worried about _myself_ , getting surprised by your ice hands all the time." Yagami shoved his hands in his pockets, as if just the thought of Arata's cold grasp made him want to warm his own fingers. "I don't know how Maro tolerates it, he's even warmer, so it must be super shocking when you pick him up."

"But Maro is so fluffy, he doesn't even notice when Arata's hands are cold."

"What do you mean _when_ your hands are cold? They're _always_ cold."

"Ehehe," Arata just grinned. "Oh, look, Maro is coming back already!" He leaned down, stretching out one arm so Maro could jump up. "Good boy, good boy. You got the phone!"

"Ku~ku~!" Maro deposited the sleek white device in Arata's other hand.

"That ferret is pretty useful," Yagami mused. "Maybe I should get one."

"No way, other ferrets aren't as clever as Maro. You'll never find one as smart as him!" Arata tucked Maro into his track jacket and pressed the phone's wake-up button. "Er... oh."

"What is it?" Yagami leaned closer. "Huh, wasn't your lock screen background a picture of the swim team? And this one isn't even locked for real, like yours. Look, you can just swipe to wake it up." He slid one finger over the screen.

"Hmm... the lock screen's a picture of a ton of people. And the normal background, isn't this some place in town? This could be anyone's phone."

"Heh," Yagami snickered, "I guess your ferret isn't all that smart after all."

"Oh, shut up," Arata grumbled. "Great, now I have to figure out who this belongs to." He swiped to one side, then the other, but the installed apps were nothing but the generic defaults and gave no hint as to the owner's identity. "Wow, whoever this is, they really don't use their phone a lot. Or maybe they don't know how. I can't guess at all from the apps that are installed."

"Idiot," Yagami plucked the phone from his hand. "Just check the contacts, it'll usually have the owner listed as the first contact. If you're lucky. Agh!" He nearly dropped the phone as it buzzed, just for a moment, and an envelope appeared in the top bar. "Oh... someone just sent a text. Let's check it out!"

"Yagami! You can't read someone else's texts!"

"Why not? Maybe that will help us figure out who this belongs to. Let's see... huh?" He blinked at the screen, looking, well... if Arata had to put it in a single word, maybe _shellshocked_ would have been the best choice.

"Eh? What is it?" Arata leaned over, squinting at the screen.

_From: Boyfriend.  
Message: Are you sleeping over Saturday night?_

"Ehhhhh?" they breathed in unison, turning to look at each other.

"Um," Yagami finally began, "d'you think this might belong to one of the lunch ladies, then?"

"But... the lock screen was a picture of students. It must be a student... right? I mean, it would be creepy if a member of staff used a picture of us as the background. Wait, who was in that picture anyway? Let's look at it again."

A couple of quick presses of the button revealed that the picture was of a large group that had attended the party celebrating the Bell One victory - including both Arata and Yagami, as well as the members of Durak, the student council, several teachers, and various other students that neither one recognized immediately.

"Hmm, with such a large group, it could belong to any of these people... oh!" Arata's cheeks colored, just a little.

"Do you have an idea, Arata?"

"Well..." His eyes went to a figure in a green shirt at the very edge of the picture. "If the text is from a boyfriend, maybe it's Professor Ito's phone."

Yagami blinked. "What...? Hey, wait a minute, you don't think--"

Arata grinned. "Huh, Reo-Reo, you _don't_ think so? Man, you _are_ pretty slow."

"W- wait... Arata, are you serious?"

"Oh, come on, it's so obvious." He gave Yagami a smug smile. "I guess you don't have any gaydar."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why would I? Geez, Arata!"

Just as Arata opened his mouth to protest, the phone buzzed again. Another text. Before Arata could react, Yagami had grabbed the phone again and was checking the message.

"Don't look! If it's a follow-up to the first message--"

"Shut it, Arata!" Yagami stood and turned away, but froze again. "Um..."

"Oh, now what? Arata told you not to look, now you've really done it. If you saw something gross, it's divine punishment for looking at someone else's private messages!" Still, Arata couldn't contain his curiosity and got up as well, circling around to take a peek at the screen.

"Arata, you're so full of shit, scolding me in one breath then sneaking over here to take a look in the next!" Yagami made no move to keep the phone from him, and Arata reached out to take it from his hand.

What Arata saw almost made him drop it. The conversation had updated:

_Are you coming to tutoring? I've been waiting. If you don't show up in the next five minutes, I'm going back to my office._

"Er... Yagami, doesn't this sound like a teacher talking to a student?"

Maro peeked his head out of Arata's jersey. "Ku~ku?"

Arata reflexively covered the ferret's small face. "Maro, don't look at such naughty things!"

"Arata, you idiot, the ferret can't read!" Yagami turned to him, cheeks burning. "A- anyway, it sounds like a teacher who has an office. But they all share the staff room, right? I haven't heard of anyone with a private office here... right?"

_There's just one._

That realization made Arata feel weak in the knees, and he sank back down onto the bench. "Yagami... there's _one_ teacher who has his own office. Because he's a board member."

"Huh? Who?"

"Ya~ga~mi! Not even you could not know this! Have you forgotten the Bell One already?" Arata grabbed Yagami's sleeve and yanked him back toward the bench. Yagami stumbled a bit, falling back to land heavily on the seat.

"Arata, the hell--"

"Shut up, Yagami!" Arata shook his arm, and took a quick look around before leaning closer. "It's Professor Sakaki, you idiot! He's the assistant director, so he has an office!"

"Huh? I thought he got fired from that position. Wasn't the board pissed?"

"You really don't pay attention to anything. He was reinstated a couple of weeks ago, thanks to the director's influence or something." Arata made a face. Why on earth would the director trust someone like that, who had clearly proven to have ill intent?

Yagami blinked, processing. "But... w- with a student?" His face got even hotter. "Whose phone is this anyway?!"

"I have a bad feeling," Arata mumbled, tapping the _contacts_ icon. "You told me that he's been offering tutoring even to the regular class students lately, and who's been going an awful lot recently? It has to be..."

The contacts screen confirmed it. _Owner's information: Asahina Yuki_

"Oh shit," Arata muttered, tilting the phone toward Yagami as his heart sank. That kind of relationship, with such a huge age gap, and with the older one in a position of power over the other... it couldn't be good. Arata wouldn't have wished it on his worst enemy, and for someone as gentle and trusting as Yuki to be mixed up with an adult, especially one who could easily abuse his power to coerce him into all sorts of unsavory things...

 _My situation was bad enough. And_ that _bastard, of all people! What, it wasn't enough to try and ruin the school? Now he's after the student who saved it?_

"A- Arata..." Yagami seemed to be at a complete loss. "The message said _sleeping over_."

"Y- yeah. I saw."

_Yuki could be in real trouble. Think, Arata! The last time you saw him, how was he? Has his mood changed at all? Did he seem depressed or anxious?_

"Arata-san! Yagami!"

As if in response to Arata's dark thoughts, Yuki's cheery voice cut through the winter air. He ran up to them, breath leaving little clouds in the cold air, then stopped short, bent over and panting. "Whew... hey, Arata-san, Yagami, I was just wondering... have you seen my phone?" Yuki straightened up with a sigh, face pink from the cold and exertion. "I thought maybe one of you had picked it up. I had it during lunch, remember?"

"Um, Asahina--" Yagami began, but Arata cut him off.

"Ah, Ace!" Arata smiled, putting on his best idiot impression - which _was_ very convincing. "Nice weather today, huh?"

"Um," Yuki bit his lip. "It's kind of cold, actually..."

"But that's nice once in a while! So, how are you lately? Arata's been wondering, you seemed kind of quiet during lunch. Is something worrying the Ace? Your classes going okay?"

Yuki shook his head with a smile. "Class is fine, did I tell you that my grades are better than last semester? And everything else is great too! Hey, are you going to participate in the Secret Santa exchange? It's still a few weeks away, but I know people tend to forget. Make sure you pick up your partner's gift soon!"

"Aww, crap, I forgot who my partner was," Yagami muttered. "Hey, what was that for?"

Arata shrugged, pulling back the elbow he'd just jabbed into Yagami's ribs. "No~othing. Isn't there something you wanted to ask the Ace?"

"Huh, what? Oh!" _Stupid Arata, I don't know what to ask him! Whatever I do, you'll just be pissed at me later for asking the wrong thing!_ "Uh, so, Asahina, do you have any special plans for the winter break? It's not for another month, but you gotta plan ahead, right? Maybe taking a trip somewhere, or going out with someone?"

Yuki brought one gloved hand to his mouth and giggled. "Um... I have plans, but I can't talk about them, sorry!" His face was redder than it should have been from just the cold.

"Oh, really? So you have a girlfriend now, is that it?"

"N- no! That's not it!"

"Then why are your ears red?"

"It's cold outside!" Yuki let out a breath, fogging the air around his head. "A- anyway! I'm looking for my phone, have you seen it? It has a white case and I put a sticker with a picture of me and Tomo on the back."

 _He seems normal... I guess?_ Arata uncovered the phone in his lap. "Ohh, could this be what you're looking for? Arata lost his phone too, but Maro got confused and brought this one instead! I could tell just by looking that it wasn't mine, so I was going to turn it in at the staff room, but..." He held it out; just as Yuki had said, there was a photo booth picture of him and Kasahara on the back. _How did we not notice that sooner?_

"Ah, that's it! I guess that's why I couldn't find it anywhere, Maro got it. Thank you, Maro!"

Maro peeked his head out. "Ku~ku!"

"Sorry to run, but I'm late for tutoring! I have to hurry!" Yuki stuffed the phone into his pocket and took off across the courtyard.

Arata and Yagami let out twin sighs of relief.

"Um, Arata... what are we gonna do about this?"

Arata watched Yuki disappear into the school building. "We watch. Very carefully."

"Really? We don't report it _right fucking now?_ "

"I don't know." Arata's fingers twisted in the fabric of his pants. "We probably should. But, he seems to be okay. I don't want to make a mistake, either way... not reporting something awful, or reporting something that's not a problem."

"Not a problem? The student council president is getting nailed by a teacher, and you don't think that's a problem?" Yagami made a face.

"It _is_ a problem!" Arata snapped.

"But you just said--"

"Shut _up_ , Yagami! I just... I've seen a situation like this before. Not with a teacher, but between two students." He closed his eyes. "And the younger student wasn't happy, and it was really obvious..." _Except it wasn't. Or maybe it was, but no one cared._

"But no one said anything, right?" Yagami was leaning forward, studying Arata's face with an uncomfortably thoughtful look. _Talking about yourself, Arata? But you'll never admit it._

"W- well... yeah. But this doesn't seem the same. If someone was taking advantage of Yuki, I'm sure it would show in his mood. He's so transparent."

"Yeah... I guess you're right. So, we watch him for a while?"

Arata nodded. "Like hawks. And the moment we notice something, we strike. You're in the same classes - especially math. Promise you'll keep an eye on Yuki."

"O- okay. I promise."

Arata thumped his shoulder. "Good boy, Reo-Reo!"

That time, Arata didn't bother dodging Yagami's kick.

~ end ~


End file.
